Avert Your Eyes
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, from the episode 'Silence of the Lamb'. might do a sequel if enough people like. don't worry, i haven't forgotten my other fics. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope ... still down't own Veronica Mars. _

_..._

_A/N: A DoVe fic, taken from the episode "Silence of the Lamb", with a few of my own twists. _

_This is the scene where Keith and Lamb are interrogating a suspect, and he starts making "crude" comments about Veronica. In my version, Lamb is standing behind the suspect, facing the window. _

_Oh, just out of curiosity, do we find out for sure how old Lamb was? If someone knows, please let me know, and I'll change it in my fic. Thanks!_

_Ahh ... I love writing these fics. _

_Okay, enough of my giddiness, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_It's times like these that it's really hard to pretend I don't have feelings for her. I mean, yeah, we used to be friends, and that carries a certain amount of weight, and a slight lasting protective feeling, but what I'm doing now ... not close to acceptable. _

The scum in front of Lamb had spotted Veronica in the window. Lamb had noticed her too, but he chose to focus on the interrogation, not wanting to miss anything, and wind up with Keith knowing more than him.

But the second the suspect started making sexual comments about Veronica Mars, he snapped. Before even her father could react, Lamb had him slammed against the back wall, facing away from Veronica.

"How's about you keep your eyes to yourself, huh?" he suggested, feeling both Mars' stares on him. "Huh?" he repeated, pushing him harder into the wall.

"I got it, I got it! Sorry!" he said, and Lamb released him, pushing him back into his chair.

He met Keith's eyes momentarily, and the man looked at him with something close to respect in his eyes, and Lamb had to look away.

Unfortunately, his gaze next landed on Veronica Mars.

She was staring at him with wide eyes, wondering what could have possessed him to do what he'd just done. He was sure her father would fill her in later, and she would shrug it off as "manly macho crap", but for now, he didn't mind making her guess.

Damn, if that girl wasn't driving him crazy. She was still technically a minor, and all he could do was think of all the dirty things he wanted to do to her once she turned 18. As it was, he was 10 years older than her, not what most people would find attractive.

He sighed, focusing his attention back on the interrogation, and not on the Bambi eyes of Veronica Mars, being careful not to make eye-contact with Keith either.

He knew that he would grilled after the interrogation was over, by both father and daughter, and maybe he'd tell the truth, but maybe he wouldn't.

Right now, he rather liked living in his fantasy world where he was Veronica's protector.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_The End!_

_Short, I know, but I might do a sequel. _

_What do you think? _

_Reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_Until next time ...!_


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic._

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope ... still don't own Veronica Mars ... sigh. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, I know I said I was going to do a sequel, not another chapter, but oh well ... this works too. _

_So, yes, in this fic, Lamb is confronted about his actions in the interrogation room ... but which Mars does the confronting? Hmm? _

_Hehe ... I'm slightly hyper. _

_Alrighty-roo, enough out of me, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Lamb had one of his deputies escort the suspect to his jail cell, and left the room before Keith, making his way to the bathroom, trying to avoid a certain blonde. Apparently, luck wasn't on his side.

"What was that about?" she wanted to know.

He kept his eyes dead-ahead. "What was what about, Mars?"

"You went a little overboard with the bad-cop routine in there," Veronica supplied. "What happened in there?"

He finally arrived at the door to the men's room. "I'm pretty sure that's none of your business, Mars, but I'm sure your daddy will fill you in anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me ..."

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Veronica was tempted to follow him in, but even she never went that far for answers.

Keith Mars walked up behind Veronica, patting her shoulder lightly. "Wait here for a second, honey?"

Veronica nodded, leaning against the wall beside the door.

Keith walked into the stall, choosing the urinal third from Lamb. "So, that was pretty intense back there. Anything we need to talk about?"

Lamb clenched his jaw, but didn't answer.

"You know, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Keith said.

Lamb looked over at him. "What wouldn't?"

"I mean, you'd probably have to work on your ego and dial back the insults ... but I can see it working," Keith said, ignoring the question.

"See what working?" Lamb demanded, now annoyed, but the heat he was feeling wasn't all frustration/anger.

Keith quirked his eyebrows at him, giving him a, "Don't act dumb" look, and finished up, zipping his pants and moving to the sink to wash them.

Lamb stood dumbfounded. _Keith is actually giving me permission to ... _

Keith dried his hands, smirked at Lamb who was still standing at the urinal with a glazed look on his face, then left the bathroom.

"So, I'm gonna head out now, if that's okay," Veronica said.

Keith glanced back at the bathroom. "Actually ... could you just hang out here for a couple minutes ... I think the Sheriff wanted to talk to you in his office."

Veronica shrugged. "Sure. Maybe then I can interrogate him about what that performance was about." She looked at her father. "Actually, he said that you'd probably tell me what it was about. So ... dish?"

Keith shook his head. "Let him tell you, Veronica."

He walked away, and Veronica glanced at the door to the men's room once more before heading to Lamb's office.

She toyed with the idea of sitting in his chair, but changed her mind, deiciding the best way to get Lamb to talk was not pissing him off first.

She'd been waiting for a minute or so when Lamb walked into his office.

He stopped, staring at her. "What are you doing in here?"

She shrugged. "My dad said you wanted to talk to me."

Lamb sighed. "He did, did he?"

The tiny blonde looked confused for a moment. "Oh ... oh well. Anyway, what was that about earlier? What was going on in there?"

Lamb shook his head. "It was nothing," he said, leaning against the closed door.

Veronica stood, facing him. "Well, ovbiously it was something, you almost took that guy's head off."

Lamb closed his eyes for a second. "He was just ... being crude."

Veronica looked confused once more, but this time with a little added sarcasm. "A criminal being crude? What's up with that?"

He shook his head again. "He was making crude comments ... about you."

Veronica stared at him, not blinking. Lamb remained quiet as well.

After a while, she cleared her throat. "So, he was making ... innuendos, and that ... bothered you?"

Lamb locked eyes with her. "Yes."

Veronica looked at her feet then took an exaggerated step forward. She was pushing his buttons, and she knew it. Despite the fact that this was definite dangerous territory, she had this uncontrollable urge to see every side of Lamb there was.

"And ... why do you think that bothered you so much?" she wondered, dragging her eyes up his body to land on his face.

She hadn't how close she'd actually moved towards him, and now that she was looking into his eyes, she couldn't be more than a foot away.

He closed the distance, unable to control himself anymore, and pressed his lips against hers, shocking her enough to stop her heart momentarily.

A wave of electricity shot through Veronica as Lamb brought his hands up to cup her face and slowly, tentatively, she began to kiss him back.

She brought her hands up to his sides, feeling the rippling muscles of his stomach and chest as she slid her hands up to rest on his pecs, trying to remember for the life of her how she'd never noticed how fit he was.

She felt his tongue probing along her bottom lip and after a second's pause, she opened her mouth to him, and whole new world of feeling.

She'd kissed guys before, but she'd never been kissed like this. It was ... well, amazing.

She gripped the front of his uniform, pulling him closer to her, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

And it was though nothing had ever happened ... the drama following Lily's death, the change in their relationship, their attitude towards each other ... all of it disappeared, until it was just him and her, in his office, making out against his desk.

_Woah ... when did we get to his desk? _

Veronica pulled back, breaking the kiss and gaining her bearings. So, they had moved away from the door, and Veronica was now sitting on his desk, his desk that apparently had nothing else on it.

She looked around her, and noticed that the items which had previously resided on his desk were now strewn about the floor.

She blushed as she looked up and met his eyes.

"Hi ..." was all she said.

He smiled brightly down at her, a smile Veronica hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hi," he said back, his hands tracing circles on her arms.

"So ... do I get to know what that was about?" she wondered, moving into his hand as it came up to cup her cheek.

Lamb replied, "Let's just say ... that was me answering your question."

Veronica quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And this," he said, kissing her softly, "is me taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Hmm ... that's mighty presumptuous of you, Sheriff," Veronica said, nudging his hips with her knees. "But I think it can be arranged."

"Good," he said, capturing her lips once more. "'Cause I wouldn't have it any other way."

They were locked together for a few more minutes, before Lamb pulled back and said, "Oh, and Veronica ... wear something that doesn't draw attention to yourself ... I'd rather not pummell every guy who looks at you the wrong way ... I am a man of the law after all."

Veronica smirked. "Shut up and kiss me, _Deputy._"

He tickled her for that comment and she let out a giggle/shriek, so he silenced her one last time with his mouth on hers before they started picking up the papers and other numerous objects cluttering up his floor.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay ... this time it really is the end. _

_What did you think? _

_Reviews, reviews, reviews! They are my whole purpose for being ... _

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
